reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Hummer Ambulance
The Hummer Ambulance is a non-combat support vehicle equipped with a biological, nuclear and chemical clearing agent sprayed on infected areas, it can transport infantry in and out of battle and heal neaby infantry within a specific radius, the vehicle is currently being used by the following factions: * Company of Liberty - Active as a field support unit, recieved from the USA's armouries after its retirement along with replacement with an alternate. * United States Task Forces - All-thou replaced by the Healer Drone, it is used by some reservist units in the USTF that don't have access to the new Healer. Company of Liberty "The Battlefield is a messy place, it is a danger zone but our medics do have defensive weapons" - Hummer Ambulance operator - The Hummer H1 Ambulance, or Ambulance in short, is a fast and medical transport & supportive vehicle in the Company of Liberty which was imported from the US armory, the vehicle derives from AM General, and is based on the Hummer H1 from the late Hummer brand, the vehicle has been in production for the United States Army from the 1980s. The vehicle first rolled off into the roads and onto the Battlefield the 1992 in the USA & still rolling out of the factory today, many US Forces utilised these the vehicles in their armoury for the vehicle's performance on the road as many Hummer H1's were used as a Combat Vehicles, Mechanic Vehicles and also Medical Transport for the US Army, serving the fronts in the First Eurasian Conflict and the Second Conflict. Operational History First started out in the First Eurasian Conflict with the USA's forces, Ambulances are primary infantry support units when it comes to healing soldiers & getting them off the field if wounds are servere, they are primary vehicles used by medical operatives to reach wounded soldiers in a small amount of time since walking can be take long. When its all about getting soldiers off the battlefield, the Medics inside the Ambulance are skilled in getting them healed when they are close or inside; seating capacity mostly consist of 6 medical staff in the front and mainly patients in the back. After intense firefights, they mostly started being healed while they are being transported back to either an outpost or a base. The Ambulance never lets the Company down when it comes to off-roading through the deserts & jungles of Europe & Kazakhstan, along with this the vehicles were always a good vehicle used by the United States as it was durable in speed, off-road capabilities, transport and also capabilities in cleaning up toxins and radiation, its immunity to both toxic and radioactive substances allow the vehicle to transport the occupants inside to the affected designated area. United States Army - Inactive "Being used by Company forces today, these are in museums" - Former US Army Ambulance driver - The United States used the Ambulance until the end of the First Eurasian Conflict, these ambulances were utilised to get soldiers healed up in no time; however since the end of the war, the vehicle was replaced by the Tenzai-53 Healer﻿ Medical Support Drone, which was more advanced than the Ambulance itself. The USA's forces have given the Allied Nations' peacekeeper initiative, the Company of Liberty to use for their medical personnel, which can utilising its off-roading capabilities and seating for getting soldiers off the field, also transport for OAT Medics. Civilian Bio-Hazard Agency Response Ambulance "Lets move out, light them up!" - Civilian Bio-Hazard Ambulance driver - To be added... Related Buildings and Units Over time, Ambulances are not the only types that can heal soldiers on the battlefield. During the sightings of OAT Medics, Medic Stations, Shamen and Medical Drones, there are still some units that have been active to help protect and also heal up units. * Civilian Hospital - Tech Structure, can be captured to heal units if no Medical Tents are built or if the Company of Liberty are not involved in a battle. * OAT Medic - Operatives currently serving the Company of Liberty as field operatives to heal soldiers, equipped with modified MP7 sub-machine guns which shoots out needles. * Medical Tent - Stationary bunkers, set to heal soldiers on the battlefield. Can also be garrisonned for extra defense against enemy attacks. * Shaman - Heals soldiers and repairs vehicles. Currently in active service with the New Andes Armada in the Civil War between the Martollo Cartel. * Healer Drone - Replacing the Ambulance in the United States Army, built by Tenzai Robotics of Japan, the Healer Drone is utilised to heal soldiers. Can clean up biological spills and nuclear waste, also attack with a machine gun if threatened. Behind The Scenes * The Company's Ambulance is based off the American Army Ambulance & the Hummer H1 off-road vehicle with a recolour, it will serve as the main backup and support unit for all infantry forces. :* United States Task Forces' won't have the Ambulance, therefore it will be replaced with a drone called the Healer, equipped with spray & machine gun for self defense. * Hummer Ambulances will have additional seating capacity for personnel & able to upgrade with amour pieces for additional protection. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Mercenary Units Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin